Тахтаджян, Армен Леонович
Арме́н Лео́нович Тахтаджя́н (10 июня 1910, Шуша — 13 ноября 2009, Санкт-Петербург) — российский, советский, армянский ботаник, биолог-эволюционист; доктор биологических наук, академик АН СССР (1972), член Бюро Отделения общей биологии РАН. Специалист в области систематики растений и теории эволюции, создатель новой филогенетической системы классификации высших растений и новой системы ботанико-географического районирования нашей планеты, получивших всемирное научное признание. Президент Отделения ботаники Международного союза биологических наук. Автор более двадцати монографий и более трёхсот научных статей, посвящённых систематике растений, происхождению цветковых растений, эволюционной морфологии растений, палеоботанике, флористическому районированию''Тахтаджян А. Л.'' Грани эволюции: Статьи по теории эволюции. — С.286—305.. Биография Ранние годы мини|слева|Леон Меликсанович (слева), отец А. Л. Тахтаджяна; и Меликсан Петрович, дед А. Л. Тахтаджяна. Фотография примерно 1900 года. Армен Тахтаджян родился 10 июня (по старому стилю — 28 мая) 1910 года в городе Шуша (Нагорный Карабах) в семье потомственных армянских интеллигентов. Дед, Меликсан Петрович Тахтаджян, родился в Трапезунде (сейчас — Трабзон, Турция), образование получил в Италии, в Академии мхитаристов, знал несколько восточных и европейских языков, работал журналистом; умер в 1930-х годах в Париже. Отец, Леон Меликсанович Тахтаджян (1884—1950), уроженец Батуми, был по образованию агрономом, выпускником Сельскохозяйственного института Лейпцигского университета; окончив институт в 1906 году, он более двух лет стажировался на фермах Франции, Швейцарии и Великобритании, а также дополнительно изучал овцеводство. Он владел немецким, французским, английским, русским, грузинским и азербайджанским языками. В 1908 году Леон Меликсанович в поисках работы приехал в Шушу, которая считалась в то время центром овцеводства в Закавказье, но, не найдя работу по специальности, до 1915 года преподавал немецкий язык в реальном училище и в армянской семинарии. Мать Армена Тахтаджяна, в девичестве Газарбекян Герселия Сергеевна (1887—1974), была уроженкой Шуши; она была связана родством с одной из ветвей знаменитой фамилии Лазаревых (Лазарян). Его родители поженились в 1909 году. В семье было трое детей: Армен и его младшие сестры — Нелли (1914—1994) и Нора (1918—1965). В 1918 году семья, спасаясь от погромов, была вынуждена покинуть Шушу и переселиться на север Армении. С детства Армен проявлял большой интерес к естествознанию, этому способствовало и то, что отец с сыном много путешествовали и охотились. Учёба и начало работы Армен Тахтаджян учился в Тифлисе в Единой трудовой школе № 42 (бывшем Манташевском коммерческом училище). Наибольшее влияние на него оказал преподаватель естествознания Александр Константинович Макаев (Макашвили) (1896—1962), который также преподавал в Тифлисском университете, был специалистом по культурным растениям и общему земледелию, автором ботанического словаря названий растений на грузинском, русском и латинском языках. Макаев брал Армена Тахтаджяна на экскурсии и учил определять растения по книге Сосновского и Гроссгейма «Определитель растений окрестности Тифлиса». По воспоминаниям самого Армена Леоновича, в четырнадцать лет он делал это уже легко. Закончив в 1928 году среднюю школу, он приехал в Ленинград, где стал вольнослушателем биологического факультета Ленинградского университета и прослушал курс лекций Владимира Леонтьевича Комарова (1869—1945) по морфологии растений. С 1929 по 1931 год Тахтаджян учился на биологическом факультете Эриваньского университета (сейчас — Ереванский государственный университет), а в 1931 году вернулся в Тифлис, где поступил во Всесоюзный институт субтропических культур (ВИСК). Курс ботаники в институте читал Дмитрий Иванович Сосновский (1885—1952) — именно по его книге Тахтаджян учился определять растения в школьные годы. Сосновский был выдающимся систематиком, флористом, географом, знатоком флоры Кавказа; под его руководством Тахтаджян выполнил свои первые научные работы по систематике высших растений и по растительности. В 1932 году, после окончания института, он работал лаборантом в Сухуми, в Сухумском субтропическом отделении Всесоюзного института прикладной ботаники и новых культур (сейчас — Всероссийский институт растениеводства им. Н. И. Вавилова). Работа в Ереване В том же 1932 году Тахтаджян переехал в Эривань (с 1936 года — Ереван), получив приглашение занять должность научного сотрудника в Естественно-историческом музее Армении. В начале своей научной деятельности Тахтаджян занимался частными проблемами флористики и систематики, с увлечением изучая растительный мир Армении и Закавказья в целом . Под руководством Софии Георгиевны Тамамшян (1901—1981), которая, как и Армен Леонович, была ученицей Д. И. Сосновского, он занимался сбором растений для гербария, много путешествовал по региону. Он вспоминал: «Мы с моим осликом обошли почти все уголки Армении. Я собирал растения для гербария, а мой ослик вёз на себе гербарные сетки». В эти годы Тахтаджян неоднократно приезжал в Ленинград, где работал в гербарии и библиотеке Ботанического института. В 1934 году была напечатана его первая статья — «К экологии » (в журнале «Советская ботаника»). С 1935 года Тахтаджян работал в должности старшего научного сотрудника в Гербарии Биологического института Армянского филиала АН СССР. Летом 1935 года он познакомился с Николаем Ивановичем Вавиловым (1887—1943) — для экспедиции по долине реки Аракс Сосновский порекомендовал Вавилову Тахтаджяна в качестве гида. В 1936 года Тахтаджян начал читать курс лекций по систематике и географии растений в Ереванском университете, при этом он ввёл в преподавание курс лекций по растительности Армении. На тему растительности Армении («Ксерофильная растительность скелетных гор Армении») была и кандидатская диссертация, которую Тахтаджян готовил в этот период; защита состоялась в январе 1938 года в Ленинграде. Первая книга Тахтаджяна, «Ботанико-географический очерк Армении» (опубликована в 1941 году), также была посвящена этой теме. В 1941 году Тахтаджян был призван в армию, но в первые же месяцы службы заболел тропической малярией в тяжёлой форме. После демобилизации по состоянию здоровья он вернулся в Ереван. В 1943 году он защитил докторскую диссертацию «Эволюция плацентации и филогения высших растений» и стал профессором Ереванского университета. В 1944 году, в связи с созданием Академии наук Армянской ССР, из состава Ереванского ботанического сада был выделен Институт ботаники Академии наук Армянской ССР — и Тахтаджян по инициативе академика В. Л. Комарова был назначен директором нового института. В 1946 году при непосредственном участии Тахтаджяна было организовано Армянское географическое общество — и Армен Леонович стал его первым президентом (до 1948 года). В августе 1948 года прошла сессия ВАСХНИЛ, после которой Тахтаджян был обвинён в «менделизме» и «вейсманизме» и уволен со всех постов. Работа в Ленинграде С ноября 1949 года Тахтаджян занимал должность профессора кафедры морфологии и систематики растений биолого-почвенного факультета Ленинградского университета, а с 1951 по 1954 год был деканом этого факультета. Он продолжал читать лекции в университете до 1961 года. С 1954 года Тахтаджян — сотрудник Ботанического института Академии Наук СССР, заведующий отделом (с 1960 года — лабораторией) палеоботаники, а с 1963 года — руководитель отдела высших растений. Тахтаджян принимал активное участие в работе ХI Международного ботанического конгресса, прошедшего в американском Сиэтле в август 1969 года, был награждён на нём медалью Medal of the XI International Botanical Congress, Seattle, USA. На конгрессе было одобрено предложение советской делегации провести следующий конгресс в Ленинграде. Реализацией этого решения занимался Тахтаджян, в 1970 году он возглавил Оргкомитет конгресса и в течение пяти лет занимался координацией той огромной работы, которая была связана с подготовкой этого мероприятия. Очень важным для Тахтаджяна был 1971 год — в этом году он участвовал в тихоокеанской морской экспедиции на борту корабля «Дмитрий Менделеев». Тахтаджян, как и многие другие ботаники, считал, что именно Тихоокеанский бассейн являлся родиной цветковых растений, и именно здесь можно найти многие «недостающие звенья» в филогенетических цепях цветковых. Во время этой экспедиции Тахтаджяну удалось побывать и собрать ботанические материалы на Фиджи, Самоа, в Сингапуре, Новой Гвинее, Новой Каледонии, Новой Зеландии, Австралии. Ему удалось побывать и на острове Лорд-Хау, практически вся флора которого носит реликтовый характер, а процент эндемиков чрезвычайно высок. На Фиджи Тахтаджян лично исследовал одну из «ботанических сенсаций XX века» — дегенерию фиджийскую|Degeneria vitiensis}}, являющуюся одним из наиболее примитивных современных цветковых растений. В 1975 году в Ленинграде состоялся XII Международный ботанический конгресс, на котором собралось более пяти тысяч участников со всего мира. В качестве президента конгресса Тахтаджян выступил с программной речью «Ботаника в современном мире». На конгрессе он был избран президентом Отделения ботаники Международного союза биологических наук, а также президентом Международной ассоциации по таксономии растений. Ещё одним направлением деятельности Тахтаджяна с начала восьмидесятых до начала девяностых было участие в подготовке многотомного энциклопедического издания «Жизнь растений» (1974—1982). Под его редакцией были выпущены пятый (в двух книгах) и шестой тома энциклопедической серии «Жизнь растений» (1980—1982), посвящённые цветковым растениям. Последней работой Тахтаджяна стала подготовка нового издания его книги «Flowering Plants». Переиздание вышло в 2009 году; в нём Армен Леонович предложил новую версию своей системы цветковых растений, переработанную с учётом последних результатов молекулярной филогенетики13 ноября умер крупнейший российский ботаник Армен Леонович Тахтаджян. // Статья на сайте журнала «Экология и жизнь» . Основные даты * 1910. Родился в Шуше. * 1918. Семья с детьми переехала в Армению. * 1928. Окончил школу в Тифлисе. * 1932. Лаборант в Сухумском субтропическом отделении Всесоюзного института прикладной ботаники и новых культур. * 1932—1935. Научный сотрудник Естественно-исторического музея Армении. * 1934. Опубликована первая статья Тахтаджяна. * 1935. Знакомство с Н. И. Вавиловым, участие в экспедиции по реке Аракс. * 1935. Старший научный сотрудник в Гербарии Биологического института Армянского филиала АН СССР. * 1938. Защита кандидатской диссертации. * 1938—1948. Заведующий кафедрой морфологии и систематики растений Ереванского университета. * 1941. Опубликована первая книга Тахтаджяна, «Ботанико-географический очерк Армении». * 1943. Защита докторской диссертации. * 1944—1948. Директор Ботанического института Академии наук Армянской ССР. * 1945. Член-корреспондент АН Армянской ССР. * 1946. Член КПСС. * 1946—1948. Президент Армянского географического общества. * 1949—1961. Профессор кафедры морфологии и систематики растений биолого-почвенного факультета Ленинградского университета. * 1951—1954. Декан биолого-почвенного факультета Ленинградского университета. * 1954. Заведующий отделом (1960 — лабораторией) палеоботаники Ботанического института АН СССР. * 1966. Член-корреспондент АН СССР. * 1970—1975. Председатель Оргкомитета XII Международного ботанического конгресса. * 1971. Академик АН Армянской ССР. * 1971. Иностранный член Национальной академии наук США. * 1972. Академик АН СССР. * С 1973. Президент Всесоюзного ботанического общества. * 1975. Президент XII Международного ботанического конгресса (3—10 июля 1975) в Ленинграде. * С 1975. Президент Отделения ботаники Международного союза биологических наук. * 1976—1986. Директор Ботанического института АН СССР. * 1978. Публикация книги «Флористические области Земли». * 1981. Государственная премия СССР. * 1987. Публикация книги «Система магнолиофитов». * 1990. Удостоен звания «Герой Социалистического труда». * 1997. Публикация книги «Diversity and classification of flowering plants». * 2009. Скончался в Санкт-Петербурге на сотом году жизни. Семья Армен Леонович женился в декабре 1947 года на Алисе Григорьевне Давтян (24.06.1924—2005). В 1950-х годах (в том числе в 1956 году, когда родились Елена и Сурен) семья Тахтаджянов жила в Ленинграде в университетском доме по адресу Каменноостровский пр., д. 25 (угол с улицей Рентгена) . Дети: * Тахтаджян Леон Арменович (р. 01.10.1950) — математикТахтаджян Леон Арменович на сайте Stony Brook University и физик-теоретик. Доктор физико-математических наук, автор работ по математической физике, ученик Л. Д. Фаддеева. Работал в лаборатории математических проблем физики Ленинградского отделения Математического института имени В. А. Стеклова АН СССР, затем в университетах Франции, США. Профессор и декан факультета математики Университета в Стоуни-Брук (штат Нью-Йорк, США). * Тахтаджян Елена Арменовна (род. 12.05.1956). * Тахтаджян Сурен Арменович (род. 12.05.1956) — филолог, специалист в области классической филологии; одна из его статей имеет отношение к ботанике: «О правописании женских эпонимов в научной номенклатуре растений» (опубликована в 1997 году в «Ботаническом журнале»)Тахтаджян Сурен Арменович на сайте «Античного кабинета» (Общества содействия развитию классической филологии и изучения античной истории и культуры в Санкт-Петербурге) . Елена и Сурен — двойняшки . Кончина Армен Леонович Тахтаджян скончался 13 ноября 2009 года на сотом году жизни. 19 ноября 2009 года в зале Учёного совета Ботанического института РАН состоялась гражданская панихида. Отпевание прошло в Армянской церкви Смоленского кладбища. Армен Леонович Тахтаджян похоронен на Смоленском армянском кладбище Санкт-Петербурга.Прощание с Арменом Леоновичем Тахтаджяном Писать воспоминания о таком человеке, как Армен Леонович, очень трудно. Для этого нужен многолетний труд целого авторского коллектива, который бы смог охватить ту необыкновенную по широте сферу его интересов и активной деятельности, которые до сих пор потрясают тех, кто общался с ним достаточно близко, особенно в годы его расцвета. }} Научные достижения Основные труды — по систематике, эволюционной морфологии и филогении высших растений, происхождению цветковых, по фитогеографии, палеоботанике. Разработал систему высших растений и подробную систему цветковых, предложил вариант системы органического мира. Создал научную школу морфологов и систематиков растений. Под редакцией и при участии Тахтаджяна изданы «Флора Армении» (т. 1—10, 1954—2001) и «Ископаемые цветковые растения СССР» (т. 1, 1974), «Сравнительная анатомия семян» (т. 1—6, 1985—2000), «Конспект флоры Кавказа» (т. 1—2, 2003—2006). Я не думаю, что постоянное стремление к совершенствованию системы нуждается в оправдании. В наш век быстрого развития ботанических исследований и возрастающего применения новых методов и новой техники система классификации любой группы растительного мира не может оставаться неизменной. Каковы бы ни были чисто практические неудобства постоянно изменяющейся системы классификации, она должна постоянно совершенствоваться. Поэтому я не могу не согласиться со словами моего друга и коллеги Robert Thorne: «…we must be very tentative and elastic in our putatively phylogenetic systems». Избранные труды * Об эволюционной гетерохронии признаков. / Доклады АН Армянской ССР, 1946, т. 5 (3). С. 79-86. * Морфологическая эволюция покрытосеменных. — М., 1948. * Высшие растения, 1. — М.—Л., 1956. * Die Evolution der Angiospermen. Jena, 1959 * Основы эволюционной морфологии покрытосеменных. — М.—Л., 1964. * * Flowering plants: origin and dispersal. 1969 * Происхождение и расселение цветковых растений. — Л., 1970. * * Evolution und Ausbreitung der Blütenpflanzen. Jena. 1973 * * A. L. Takhtajan: Floristic Regions of the World. Berkeley, 1986 * * A. L. Takhtajan: Evolutionary trends in flowering plants. Columbia Univ. Press, New York 1991 * A. L. Takhtajan: Diversity and Classification of Flowering Plants. Columbia Univ. Press, New York 1997 * * — УДК 575 + 58 * Armen Takhtajan. Flowering Plants. Springer Verlag. 2009. 918 P. Полный список научных публикаций А. Л. Тахтаджяна приведён во втором номере журнала «Тахтаджяния» (2013)Список научных публикаций А. Л. Тахтаджяна // Takhtajania, № 2. — С. 9—17.. Много лет назад я указывал на то, что произвол в филогенетических построениях постепенно уступает место исследованиям, основанным на определённых принципах и методах… За прошедшие годы совместными усилиями сравнительно небольшого числа ботаников разных стран достигнут значительный прогресс в построении макросистемы покрытосеменных… Тем не менее есть ещё много спорного и в вопросах теории нашей науки, и в решении многих её частных задач. Остаётся также немало таксонов incertae sedis — неопределённого таксономического положения, причём даже среди семейств и порядков. Но работа ведётся интенсивная, фронт исследований расширяется и углубляется, и впереди открывается широкая перспектива нового расцвета этой увлекательной и волнующей области эволюционной ботаники. Признание Основные звания и награды:Вельгорская Т. В. Армен Леонович Тахтаджян. Биографический очерк. (см. раздел Литература) * Доктор биологических наук (1944) * Профессор (1944) * Член-корреспондент Академии наук Армянской ССР (1945) * Член-корреспондент Академии наук СССР (1966) * Академик Академии наук Армянской ССР (1971) * Академик Академии наук СССР, позже — Российской академии наук (1972) * Заслуженный деятель науки Армянской ССР (1967) * Лауреат Государственной премии СССР (1981) * Заслуженный деятель науки РСФСР (1990) * В 1969 году Тахтаджян стал лауреатом Премии имени В. Л. Комарова Академии наук СССР за монографию «Система и филогения цветковых растений» (1966). * Государственная премия СССР за 1981 год — за монографию «Флористические области Земли» (1978). * Премия «The Henry Allan Gleason Award» за выдающуюся публикацию года в области систематики растений, экологии и фитогеографии — за книгу «Diversity and classification of flowering plants» (1997). * Премия имени Аллертона (США, 1990) * Премия имени Генри Шоу (США, 1997) * Герой Социалистического Труда. Звание присвоено 16 октября 1990 года за особый вклад в сохранение и развитие генетики и селекции, подготовку высококвалифицированных научных кадровУказ Президента СССР от 16.10.1990 N УП-871 «О присвоении звания Героя Социалистического Труда учёным, внесшим особый вклад в сохранение и развитие генетики и селекции» * Награждён орденом Ленина, двумя орденами Трудового Красного Знамени, орденом «Дружбы Народов», армянским орденом Святого Месропа Маштоца, медалями, а также благодарностью Президента РФ (2000). Членство в иностранных академиях и обществах Тахтаджян являлся членом следующих академий и обществ: * Национальной академии наук США (1971) * Финской академии наук и словесности (1971) * Германской академии естествоиспытателей «Леопольдина» (1972) * Линнеевского общества в Лондоне (1967) * Польской академии наук (1977) * Норвежской академии наук (1978) * Член Американского, Бенгальского, Болгарского, Польского, Эдинбургского ботанических обществ, Палеоботанического общества Индии (1967) Названы в честь Тахтаджяна С 2011 года Армянским ботаническим обществом вместо сборника «Флора, растительность и растительные ресурсы Армении» начал выпускаться журнал Takhtajania<Обращение редколлегии к читетелям> // Takhtajania, 2011., названный в память Армена Леоновича Тахтаджяна. С 2010 года в Ботаническом институте РАН проводятся «Тахтаджяновские чтения», посвященные памяти академика. Вторые Тахтаджяновские чтения состоялись в 2012 году , третьи — в 2015 годуIII Тахтаджяновские чтения. 10 июня 2015 г. Санкт-Петербург // Русское ботаническое общество. В честь Армена Леоновича Тахтаджяна названы многие биологические таксоны как ископаемых, так и современных организмов. Некоторые из них: Род ископаемых растений * . Ископаемые плауновидные. Виды ископаемых растений * * * * * * * Роды современных растений * . Деревья и кустарники из дождевых горных лесов северной части Мадагаскара. Семейство Винтеровые. * . Многолетние невысокие травы; встречаются на Кавказе, в Иране, на Ближнем Востоке. * Название обычно рассматривается как синоним правильного названия — Тахтаджяниантус. Травы, растущие в Иране, Сирии и Ливане. Семейство Астровые. * . Род, выделенный из рода . Низкорослые травы, растущие на Кавказе, с мелкими жёлтыми цветками. Виды современных растений * * * * * входит в синонимику вида }}.|group="~"}} * * * * * * * * * , syn. ] * * * * * * * * * Виды животных * . Жуки из семейства блестянок|Nitidulidae}}, обитающие на островах Фиджи. Армен Тахтаджян обнаружил этих насекомых в цветках дегенерии на острове Вити-Леву во время экспедиции на Фиджи в 1971 году . * — ископаемые жуки подотряда ScarabaeinaСистематический список ископаемых жуков подотряда Scarabaeina (2-я часть). См. также * Система классификации Тахтаджяна * Гетеробатмия Комментарии Примечания Литература * * Вельгорская Т. В. Армен Леонович Тахтаджян. Биографический очерк // В кн.: ''Тахтаджян А. Л.'' Грани эволюции: Статьи по теории эволюции. 1943—2006 гг. * * — Архивировано из первоисточника 20 января 2013. * Карапетян Ю. Весенние цветы Армена Тахтаджяна // «Голос Армении». — 2010, № 63 (19996) (12.06.2010). * * Оскольский. А. Гражданин мира растений (Армен Леонович Тахтаджян) // «Троицкий вариант». — 2009, № 43 (08.12.2009). — С. 8. * — Архивировано из первоисточника 12 февраля 2013. * — Архивировано из первоисточника 20 января 2013. Ссылки * * * Сообщение о кончине А. Л. Тахтаджяна на сайте РАН * Корень жизни. Эссе об Армене Тахтаджяне Категория:Персоналии XX века Категория:Герои Социалистического Труда Категория:Герои Социалистического Труда:Армения Категория:Действительные члены АН СССР Категория:Действительные члены РАН Категория:Академики НАН Армении Категория:Доктора биологических наук Категория:Деканы Санкт-Петербургского государственного университета Категория:Учёные XX века Категория:Учёные СССР Категория:Учёные Армении Категория:Биологи XX века Категория:Биологи СССР Категория:Биологи Армении Категория:Ботаники по алфавиту Категория:Ботаники СССР Категория:Ботаники Армении Категория:Ботаники России Категория:Палеоботаники Категория:Эволюционисты Категория:Заслуженные деятели науки Армянской ССР Категория:Лауреаты премии имени В. Л. Комарова Категория:Президенты Русского ботанического общества Категория:Члены и члены-корреспонденты Национальной академии наук США Категория:Члены Лондонского Линнеевского общества Категория:Сотрудники Ботанического института им. В. Л. Комарова РАН Категория:Члены Леопольдины Категория:Учёные в области науки о системах Категория:Члены КПСС Категория:Похороненные на Смоленском армянском кладбище